


Anakin's Hidden Talent

by milleniumpire



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Bottom Padmé Amidala, F/M, First Time, Flower Crowns, Head Massage, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Meadow Sex, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumpire/pseuds/milleniumpire
Summary: Padme and Anakin's first time on NabooThis (bonus) scene occurs 50 minutes 15 seconds into Attack of the Clones
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Anakin's Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time publishing a fic, so I hope you enjoy! Please comment--I plan on publishing more and feedback would help me write what you guys want to see. Also, I sort of wrote this as a bonus scene in the movie, so you can pause aotc at 50:15 and then read this as a sort of extension. Enjoy!

Padme was crashing through the tall stems of wildflowers that separated her and Anakin. Her heart was hammering in her ears after she saw him fall from an enormous beast and he was now laying on the ground struggling to get up. Her footsteps slowed as she neared him, and she crouched to roll him to his back. When she did, Padme found herself looking at a laughing Anakin, who was very pleased with himself for his trick. Padme shoved her hands on his chest with a laugh, causing Anakin to grip her wrists and roll them both around. Padme looked up to him from her position on her back and saw his smirk and laughing eyes. Anakin was wearing a tan tunic, with a vee neck that exposed some of his lean chest. She lifted her hand to cup the back of his neck and brought his mouth down to meet hers. Padme ran her hands along Anakin’s sides and stomach, but Anakin pulled his lips away from Padme’s.

“I made you something,” he said, a small smile gracing his face. He brandished a surprisingly intricate flower crown made from the wild fauna surrounding them.

“Oh Ani, it’s beautiful,” Padme said, sitting up a little straighter so he could rest it on her head. “I think you’ve just found yourself a back-up career if being a jedi doesn’t work out.”

Anakin cracked a smile. “Not nearly as beautiful as you, my love--compared to you everything is just another shade of grey. I just wish you could see your beauty from my point of view.” Padme slightly tipped her head to one side and smiled, blushing and thinking of the luck that brought them together again. “This might be too forward of me Padme, but I want to know all of you,” he said, tucking a loose strand of hair back into place, “I want to explore the feelings and sounds and your body here, now, before the stress and consequences of the real world cloud our vision. In just the few days we’ve been here I already feel as though I’ve escaped.”

“Oh Ani, I feel the same way,” Padme said, cradling his face in her delicate hands. Anakin’s fingertips brushed the sides of Padme’s slim waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him through a smile. Padme played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, earning a heavy breath from Anakin. Anakin stuck his arm out, and using the force started pulling the quilt closer to them, squinting his eyes in concentration. Anakin slid his forearm under Padme’s knees and supported Padme’s back with his other hand. Never breaking the kiss, he lifted her slightly off the ground and moved her so she could lie on the quilt that was now beside them. Anakin planted his knees on either side of Padme’s hips, and began to nip at her ear, brushing her coiled tresses out of the way.

“Oh Ani, that feels…” Padme interrupted her words with a moan as Anakin began to greedily suck on her earlobe and wind his hand in her hair. Moments later, Padme could feel his arousal against the top of her left thigh. Padme moved her hands to the waistband of Anakin’s pants and began to untuck his tan tunic. She ran her cool hands along his stomach and sides, making Anakin gasp and rest his forehead against her neck. Anakin raised himself up to a kneeling position and slid his shirt off over his head. The edges of Padme’s lips quirked up, and she resumed her exploration of Anakin’s tanned, warm skin.

“Padme, is it okay if I take your dress off?” Anakin asked, meeting her eyes and already fisting the golden silky barrier between them.

“Yes. The clasps are on my back.” Anakin gripped Padme’s hips to help her flip over, and Padme twisted so the side of her face was lying on the backs of her hands. Anakin began to carefully undo each button and clasp on her now exposed back. As he pulled each section of her dress away from her body he planted kisses down her spine. Padme’s breath hitched for each kiss. Soon, the back of the dress was completely open, revealing a dainty rust colored bra and matching panties. Anakin helped Padme up to a kneeling position. First, he removed all of the pins and clips from Padme’s crimped, brunette tresses. After her hair was falling loose around her shoulders, Anakin began to massage his fingers through the roots of her hair, relieving the tension in her scalp from the style. Padme’s eyes started to droop and Anakin swept her now-messy hair over her right shoulder and sucked on her neck hard enough that Anakin could feel Padme’s short, manicured fingers starting to dig into his back. Anakin removed his lips from their place on Padme’s neck and started undressing her. He slipped her hands out of the sleeves and peeled down the bodice of the dress, leaving her kneeling on the ground, breathless with her gown pooled around her bent knees.

Anakin began pawing at her bra, sliding his fingers underneath the light fabric and toying with the straps. “Can I take this off?”

“Please.”

“Gorgeous though,” he murmured, unhooking the clasps in the back and peeling the fabric over her shoulders and around her arms. He drank in her exposed breasts and nipples that were perked with arousal. He shuffled closer to Padme, and sank down low on his knees. He brought his long-fingered hands to Padme’s chest and began to pinch and rub her hardening nipples. He would lightly flick the end and then smooth over the hurt with the pad of his thumb. Padme leaned back--still sitting in her discarded dress--and groaned. Anakin slowly, almost nervously, brought his head closer to her breasts and looked at them with his lips slightly parted. He closed the distance keeping his mouth from her and began to lightly flick his tongue over the pink flesh. Padme rested her hands at the nape of his neck and held him to her. Anakin looked up at her lustful eyes and enveloped her entire nipple in his warm, wet mouth, his tongue still massaging the end. He applied light suction for a moment, before pulling himself away from her bust and her eyes. Anakin took a moment to gaze at her heaving chest before he ran his left hand under the dress and down her hip and thigh to scoop her out of the nest of shimmering fabric. Anakin lay her down on the quilt and arranged her legs so her inner thighs made a v shape and her knees were pointed at the cloudless, blue sky. Anakin hovered over her for a moment before he started making a trail of light kisses down her body, tickling Padme and causing her to let out a breathy chuckle. When he got to her panties, Anakin looked up at Padme--who had propped herself up on her elbows--and followed the line of delicate lace with a featherlight tongue.

“Do you want me to take these off, Padme?” he asked, with his index finger in the divot just beside her hips and hooked under her panties.

“Yes,” Padme breathed softly, thinking of how she wanted his hot mouth on every inch of her. In one swift motion, Anakin had pulled her panties around and off her ankles. Anakin rubbed his hands up and down her naked hips and thighs, and began to nibble and dot tiny kisses along her inner thigh. Anakin saw a dribble of wetness coming from her and licked up her dilated slit with a flat, unexploring tongue, leaving Padme fisting at the quilt. He slipped his index finger inside of her, and began to slowly pump in and out of her until his entire finger disappeared. Anakin almost drooled at the sight, how she was taking him so well, so greedily. He added another finger, starting to rotate, curl, and scissor his fingers inside of her. At this, Padme fell from her forearms and began to loudly and shamelessly moan his name. She locked her hands in the roots of his short hair as Anakin began to start flicking her entrance with his tongue, groaning when his nose touched her hypersensitive clit.

“Do you like it when I touch you there?” He said, running the pad of his thumb over Padme’s throbbing clit. He only got short, hurried breaths as an answer. Padme instinctively ground her hips against him and Anakin buried his tongue deeper into her and suctioned his lips, curling and twisting his fingers at the same time. Amakin lightly kissed her entrance and abruptly removed himself, making Padme whimper and long for his warmth. He stood up and quickly kicked off his pants and boxers, soon hovering on top of her and kissing her neck. After a moment, he brought his hand up to his mouth and spit in it, making Padme’s legs quiver and a moan fall from her lips at the sight. He reached down and began to pump himself, coating his throbbing cock in saliva and letting out a groan. He moved on top of her again and lightly kissed her collarbone and pushed the head of his cock inside of her, letting Padme adjust for a moment before he slowly started to immerse himself inside of her. Padme began to grate her short nails against the warm and supple skin of Anakin’s back, leaving long, angry lines from his shoulder to his waist.

“Ani, wait,” Padme said, wincing and gripping Anakin tightly. “Please go slow,” she swallowed and scrunched the corners of her eyes.

“Of course,” he whispered through swollen lips and heavily lidded eyes. “You tell me what you want.”

Padme paused for a few moments, before saying “I want you to start moving--slowly.” Anakin complied and started to slowly roll his hips in and out of Padme. From the way that Padme loosened her grip on his back and shoulders and how her whimpers turned to moans, Anakin could tell that she was acclimating to the newness of his length. In praise, Anakin began to nibble and suckle the lobe and shell of her unpierced ear.

“Is this alright,” Anakin murmured against her ear, the sound and feeling reverberating around her ear, his warm breath wafting down her neck.

“Yes,” Padme breathed, starting to delicately buck against him in time with the gentle thrusts. “This is perfect.” Anakin planted a kiss on her forehead, tasting the light sheen of sweat that covered both of them--the cause of the quiet suction noises made in time with each thrust. Padme soon felt herself climbing to her peak and began to pant. “Ani, I’m close.” He nodded but said nothing, and continued to work himself inside of her. Padme felt herself falling apart as pangs of pleasure worked their way through her. Anakin thrust into her twice more and Padme felt a warm liquid exploding into her core and his muffled groans against her skin. Anakin let himself sit inside of her for a moment before slowly removing himself and laying back down on his forearms, memorizing the now scrunched planes of Padme’s beautiful face.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“It just hurts a bit, how I’m suddenly… empty.”

“I’m sorry,” Anakin murmured, hovering over Padme and trailing light, easy kisses down her body, stopping and nibbling on her protruding hip bone for a moment. He started gently lapping up the mixture of his cum and her wetness leaking from her still-gaping cunt; he nearly hardened again from the sight. He tore himself away and climbed over to her side, tenderly lifting her head up and over his bicep, and resting his other arm across her bare stomach. Padme nuzzled into his lean chest and sighed--she could feel the warmth and satisfaction radiating from him.

“Padme, I’ve wanted to be with you since that first day on Tatooine. You’re the only one I’ve ever fantasized about, and here I am, indulgently living out that fantasy.” Anakin began to rub and scratch Padme’s back, sighing and looking down at her. “It almost feels too good to be true.”

“I know exactly how you feel. Like there’s a magnetic force pulling us together, tighter and tighter.”

“Well, Padme, here’s to getting tighter.” He pressed his lips to hers and let their faces rest next to each other--breath and feeling intermingling.


End file.
